


The Coriolis Effect

by dulceata2



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulceata2/pseuds/dulceata2
Summary: When he turned time into a moment.





	The Coriolis Effect

Sitting outside her window, an owl, who sometimes wasn't an owl, watched her dancing. She drifted around the room in the arms of no one. Swaying to music that wasn't there. His old owl eyes watched her wistfully.

A swirl of glittering dust and a man stood outside the window, still with old owl eyes. He crooned to himself in a soft voice,

"I keep missing you missing me

We breeze past each other

Too wrapped up in our own lives."

The last time he had seen her, she had been a pale young thing with glittering emerald eyes far wiser than her years. But still so naïve of the world.

And he had to let her go because he would not break her innocence. The world wasn't all fairytales and dreams.

He'd told himself he would leave her alone. Let her grow up in her world unburdened. Life had gone on, and he continued to believe she had forgotten him. Until today, her eyes sprang into his fancy and he had flown to her window.

"A little bit too far to the left

And too close to the right

Our paths draw near, but never meet"

And now he was here. And he saw how her world tore at her. A little grayness to her face, a little dimming of her eyes. The vivacity of her step slowed. Somehow he'd misread her future.

That was going to change. She needed him.

"The world can't stop spinning

The waves won't stop moving

But I still try..."

He stepped through the window. Her eyes were closed to the reality at hand, dreaming.

The swirl of silken cloth and blue folds, a dress for a woman. Those long-ago gowns of gossamer and white sparkles forgotten this was unquestioned elegance. Fairytale princess no longer, now a queen. As the folds of the gown fell over where her jeans had been, her eyes snapped open and caught his.

Mismatched fey to human green.

And she surprised him. She said nothing, no questions, no demands, as he took her in his arms and led her into a dance.

She whispered to him, "I thought I dreamed" and his heart sighed, she had not forgotten him then.

"Toss my dreams to you

Waiting for the day you'll finally

Catch on"

He kissed her then. Light touching of lips that deepened into a soul-searing desire. His hand coming up to cup her chin and deepen their kiss, his other arm encircled her waist.

His touch felt like a fire flickering on her skin and through her. She arched into him, arms encircling his neck and clinging to him as he took her breath away.

For a moment, the world held still.

"It's just a crystal

Nothing more

Until you hold on tight"


End file.
